


計畫趕不上變化

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　一年兩個月，是Clark從追求者熬成媳婦歷經的歲月，而且也不知道是不是他太滿足於現狀，他覺得14個月就能得到蝙蝠俠的肯定，還算短的了呢……

 

　　可他追的不是蝙蝠俠，而是蝙蝠翅膀底下那個每當他想去詢問Bruce能否帶Jason出門時就會朝他咆哮說：『我操你是追我還是追Bruce？我說可以就可以！！』的Jason Peter Todd。

 

　　Jason，今年21歲，比Clark小了足足15歲，除了長相跟體型外，絕對不會跟超人走進同個畫框，可他們卻意外一拍即合。

 

　　「我才不相信老傢伙會幫我們出飯店跟飛機的錢，就算超人用熱視線威脅他他也不會幹的～」Jason跟Clark在機場領機票的排隊隊伍中，青年自顧自看起航班資訊，完全不把Clark手中的電子機票當一回事。

　　相較於Jason，Clark則樂觀許多，「超人不會拿熱視線威脅他，但我同意他不會被熱視線威脅這點。」

 

　　排隊來到櫃台前，就連櫃台小姐向他們確認機票真的是飛往威尼斯的 **頭等艙** ，Jason還是不相信事情會往這麼好的方面發展。

　　老實說，他寧可被超人公主抱抱去威尼斯。

 

　　Jason跟Clark一年兩個月以前就已經在一起了，雖然當時他們在一起的時間不長，可也足夠讓他們認識好彼此並決定見雙方家長……更正，Jason願意見堪薩斯小鎮的老Kent夫婦，但他不覺得Clark需要用同樣的身份見Bruce。

　　所以當超人向蝙蝠俠公佈他們兩個交往的事實時，Jason沒丟Clark自己面對蝙蝠俠大概就能證明他是真愛了。

 

　　「如果老頭真的同意，他會買情人節當天的機票而非情人節之後幾天。」

　　Clark喜滋滋地想靠過去摟住男友的肩膀，但他大概會想拿行李砸自己。

 

　　「你說的對，我情人節當天不應該因為 **你堅持** 不想跟世俗的情侶一樣過東方情人節自以為浪漫blablabla而 **拒絕我** 特地請假的邀約就感到落寞，該約你出來玩的。」

　　「你用超級速度再說一遍。」

　　「#＊$&。」

　　「很好，我只是個人類，Kent大人，自己去威尼斯的小船上玩蛋吧～」

　　Clark拉回了不知道想從自己身邊作勢離去的青年，這次他真的摟住他了（反正說實在的，他也不怕被行李箱砸），搓搓他炸毛的手臂。

 

　　「我愛你，親愛的。」

　　「這時候我才不想聽你說這句話！」

　　「那，陪我去小船上玩蛋？」

　　Jason回頭瞪他，想繃著臉假裝自己在生氣，男人那認真的笑容看上去卻特別的讓他想笑……

　　——糟糕，他把超人教壞了。

 

×

 

　　Jason的預感是對的，他們搭了頭等艙舒舒服服地來到了威尼斯，像個一般人類拖著行李箱走過具有風情的石磚，看過一個又一個河道與水上的建築——然後他們到達了Bruce幫他們訂的飯店。

 

　　一間五星級奢華酒店——

 

　　——旁邊的青年旅舍。

 

　　一張床位不用20美元。

　　『床位』。

　　意指沒有獨自的房間。

 

　　「……」Jason對超人投過去質問的目光，雖然他早知道事情沒這麼簡單，但這個反差也大到他可以叫超人現在帶自己去高譚敲蝙蝠俠腦袋的地步！

　　「呃……」Clark尷尬地吞吞口水，「這間青年旅舍也有雙人房的……」

　　「別太天真，Clark。」

 

　　當Clark真的拿到『男生宿舍八人房』的兩張床位鑰匙時，他的笑容僵在臉上，一句話也不敢說。

 

　　「我就知道沒那麼好的事！」Jason在電梯內吼了出來，「他怎麼找到的？這裡是威尼斯！一張床位19.9美元？19.9！？——我操重點不是價格是、是、 **我操他媽的八人房！！？** 」最後面的聲音拔高尖叫。

　　「冷靜點，Jay。」

　　「冷靜個屁蛋！小心我把你腦袋上的卷毛跟你雞巴調換位置！」

　　「……」這是超人這輩子聽過最可怕的威脅。

　　如果Jason知道Bruce訂的是青年旅舍、一個房間八張床、且室友都是來自世界各地的人的話，他不只不會去住，還會殺死蝙蝠俠。

　　——青年旅舍？純睡覺才會住青年旅舍！

　　—— **『純睡覺』！**

 

　　「說不定我們的房間內只有我們兩個。」

　　「怎麼可能？老傢伙如果要整你、整我或整我們，他會花比床位更高的價格請其他人睡滿其他床位！」

　　「這就是重點，為什麼Bruce要整我們？他都同意我們交往了。」

 

　　Clark與Jason一同走出電梯，他至今仍相信他的夥伴不會對他這麼殘忍，而Jason又再次恥笑他的天真了。

 

　　「如果裡頭沒其他人我就跟你從第一個床位做到最後一個床位！！」

　　「你應該讓我看過裡頭再來跟我打賭的。」Clark失望地嘆了口氣。

 

　　Jason推開房門，裡頭真的滿滿尷尬的六個人——然後他，不由自主地，也有點失望。

 

　　「或者我們可以再訂其他飯店？」男人說。

　　「能訂我早就訂了，你應該知道威尼斯的遊客數量比當地住戶高吧？—— **沒有空房間了！** 」

　　「你這麼一說我真的要佩服能臨時找到便宜床位的Bruce了。」

 

　　Jason絕望地把行李推進他的那格置物櫃中，隨後發覺Clark站得離他有點遠。

　　Clark的置物櫃並不與他比鄰，他們兩個一個在頭一個在尾。

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　這個意思是說，他們的床位一個在頭一個在尾，一個在上舖、一個在下舖。

 

　　Jason看著超人正在回想自己帶了什麼武器過來。

　　Clark看著紅頭罩心想還好他說服了男友渡假不用帶武器。

 

　　由於是青年旅社，住客們都不會在房間內待上太長時間，房間內的六個旅客放好行李後，跟其他人點點頭打個招呼就離開了。住青年旅社的目的都是把注意力放在外頭的觀光景點，而非住的品質。

　　置物櫃以外的位置，面對窗戶左邊是兩張上下舖、右邊也是兩張上下舖，總共八張床面面相覷。

 

　　倘若Jason是單獨旅行，他也不會介意一張19.9美元的床，事實上如果不是要跟Clark分床睡的話，他會發現這間旅社其實整理得很乾淨、很舒適，床邊還有足夠的插頭與USB孔，很值得19.9元，而且床坐起來挺軟的。

　　——可是當他從上舖的樓梯位置往左下方正要坐下的Clark看過去，男人的眼鏡裡頭是雙無辜的藍眼睛，一邊處於究竟該不該相信多年好友的矛盾中，又一邊覺得自己搞砸了他們的旅行，僵著的笑容看起來非常憂愁……紅頭罩就覺得自己應該打電話通知老頭子的死期。

 

　　「喂，老頭。」

　　『到達威尼斯了？』電話另一頭的Bruce聽起來非常悠閒，也的確今天超人都還沒做出他要去拯救世界的暗示。

　　Clark趁房客們全都離開後走到三步外的Jason的床邊，將他抱了下來。

　　「你訂的房間是什麼意思！你讓Clark睡青年旅社？他不能跟不認識的人睡同一間房！」Jason在只有他跟Clark的八人房中間吼了出來，「算了我不在乎你什麼意思！ **你毀了我的紀念日！！** 」

　　超人輕輕的笑了出來，小聲說：「我以為你也不在乎情人節～」

　　「閉嘴，我說的不是情人節，是紀念日！」Jason瞪了他一眼。

 

　　『青年旅社？』Bruce疑惑地哼聲，他不覺得自己會讓超人住有身份危機的飯店。

　　「我乾脆現在就讓超人帶你過來當面感謝你！」

　　『……』Bruce沉默了幾秒，『等我一下。』

 

　　電話掛掉後Jason差點再打過去罵人，Clark溫和地拿下他的手機。

 

　　「是……」超人聽著遠方的聲音，「是Damian做的。」

　　「……小崽子幹嘛改我們的飯店？」

　　「看上去有點像是領地戰爭。」

　　Jason簡直不敢相信，「有什麼領地戰爭？」

 

　　Clark有點難以解釋這個狀況，Jason跟Damian在各種檯面上都能互相針對個沒完，可是他們又會想去審視兄弟伴侶是否有 **擁有自己家人** 的資格——如果對方是個男人的話。

 

　　「我擅自擁有了你，沒經過你兄弟的考驗之類的。」

　　「huh？」

　　「我是個男人，Jason，白人外表、男性，我還是超人。」Clark嘆了口氣垂下雙手，有時候太強大也讓人困擾啊，「Damian會視我為威脅很正常，所以他——他想知道我配不配得上你。」

　　「等等，你前後段講的完全兩碼子事，」Jason喊停了他，「蝙蝠崽絕對會說怕家族門面不好看，你現在就去跟他說我他媽是個死人，我也不姓Wayne！」

 

　　其實提到Damian說怕家族門面不好看時Clark就想給Jason鼓鼓掌了，他的推論與Damian的原話非常接近。

 

　　「沒關係，Jay，我……」Clark拍拍男友的手臂，「我很抱歉我搞砸了。

 

★

 

　　縱使白天的時候他們很努力在把握當下，甚至大膽地在街上牽著手逛街，享用了當地特色食物、欣賞心曠神怡的威尼斯風貌，晚上回到房間時仍有一股淒涼縈繞。

　　青年旅社的浴室不在房間內，而是在屋頂上跟整個旅社的生理男性們共享，就連洗澡他們都得分開，號稱是星空浴室所以他們抬頭可以看到星星月亮，看旁邊卻還是會被隔板給擋住。

 

　　Clark戴著眼鏡躺在第一張床的下舖，唯一還算幸運的是沒人來提醒他睡覺要脫眼鏡，最不幸的大概是Jason的身體滿滿沐浴乳香味卻睡在最遠那張床的上舖背對自己……簡直慘絕人寰。

 

　　Clark拉高棉被嘆了口氣，翻了個身把自己的臉面向牆壁，對一個不用睡眠的超人來說，要這樣度過一個晚上實在太熬人了。

 

　　Clark向聯盟、向星球日報請了幾天假，他知道自己現在不用注意世界的動向，他的夥伴們都會為他打點好一切——畢竟超人從來不休息，偶爾去度個假什麼的，應該也合情合理；可他現在不得不去注意世界的反應，不然他會覺得這個晚上太過漫長。

　　但還沒等到哪裡發生災難，他先感覺到有東西摸上自己的小腿，Clark睜開眼睛看往下方，透過棉被他看見裡頭爬上自己床舖的青年——Jason大概覺得他在看自己，便隔著被子對著超人眼睛的方向比出了『噓』，然後狡黠地笑了笑。

 

　　「……」Clark張大眼睛差點叫出來，他完全沒發現Jason悄聲無息地摸上來，說到這個所有羅賓幾乎都能做到這點——不，那不是重點，重點是，青年現在是打算……打算……！？

　　緊繃的褲襠被碰到時Clark縮了縮身子，Jason大膽的在裡頭吻著他的下身，再慢慢吻到腹肌的位置，把手留在那個充滿性明示的位置。

 

　　「Jason？！」Clark小聲的說，他希望夜深人靜、剩下的六位房客不會有人聽到他的聲音；也希望白天的旅遊給其他房客帶來生理上的疲憊，讓他們在夜晚沒有想爬起來的動力。

　　「你幹什麼都阻止不了我，超人，」青年的聲音也非常細小，揉著Clark的跨下邊鑽出男人的棉被口，綠色的眼珠在夜中閃閃發亮，「小崽子如果不搗亂，這事兒也是會發生的。」

　　「但——」倒抽一口氣，Jason在底下將手伸進了他的褲子裡，「拉奧——」

 

　　Jason滿意地在超人張嘴時將自己的唇舌送上，他沒有先摸到該摸到的東西，反而是先碰到平時Clark Kent西裝褲底下超人的觸感。

　　Clark在底下緊張得僵硬得跟石頭一樣，他的某方面也熱情得跟石頭一樣。

 

　　「嗯哼，跟我說不能帶武器，你底下穿著什麼？」

　　「就……就只是……」在青年的注視中他紅了臉，注意力都集中在Jason的手心之中，「以防萬一而已……」

　　「以防萬一？」Jason用自己的胸口磨蹭男人的胸膛，沒有要解開他釦子的意思，「還好我也『以防萬一』了。」

　　超人驚訝地說不出話來，他永遠不曉得這些人（嚴格來說是蝙蝠家的人）到底怎麼辦到在他眼皮底下把武器過海關的！

 

　　Jason就這麼任他驚訝下去，他還有別的事情要忙，先不解釋。

　　紅頭罩雖然是個法外者，偶爾鑽鑽法律漏洞、開槍打打膝蓋，可是Jason Todd是良好市民，他怎麼會做出讓機上旅客受到驚嚇的事？況且機上有超人，他帶武器幹嘛？

 

　　武器是他下了飛機之後買的，Clark大概永遠不會知道他什麼時候又去買了槍……

　　Clark也沒空想那些，現在沒有事情能比得過Jason在他被子底下的熱情，即使是鋼鐵之軀也差點在看見青年濕溽的舌頭時叫出來。

　　他實在不敢告訴Jason他很喜歡這個，畢竟讓情人舔自己的生殖器好像挺委屈對方的，Jason也沒表現過他很樂意這麼做（雖然Clark保證自己不髒不臭吃了沒病——噢他不是說吃那個……呃，大概也是……噢上帝他腦子裡到底都在想什麼！！），如果不是因為他們這麼憋屈地在大庭廣眾下分開睡，怎麼會如此情不自禁？

 

　　「Jason……」超人小聲的用氣音說，殊不知在安靜的空間中氣音的聲音很惱人。

　　青年抬起眼，哈出來的熱氣似乎都清晰可見，Clark一手摀著嘴一手緊抓他的被子，想想Jason人前人後都彷彿吞了炸藥的凶狠模樣，情慾在他眼中漾開來時簡直特別迷人……

 

　　就在那個瞬間，Clark聽見他的上舖有了微妙的動靜，感官被訓練得特別強烈的Jason也聽見了。

　　超人透過上方的木製床板觀察他室友的反應，那個青年醒了，而且不是普通的醒了，這時候Clark很無良地偷看了上方青年的生理狀況，在他的膀胱及尿道中看到滿滿液體時只感到絕望。

 

　　糟糕了糟糕了……

　　糟糕了糟糕了……

　　那個人坐起來了……

 

　　Clark此生沒有像現在這麼緊張過，在一個充滿雄性生物的房間中被發現兩個男人是一對好情侶好床伴好姦夫的話，絕對會吵醒其他人並開啟一場革命的！！（因為他們會以為這對狗男男也覬覦他們的肉體吧哈哈真是笑不出來）

 

　　Jason停下來兩秒鐘，他首先聽見手掌輕微拍到床欄杆的聲音，不是Clark，下舖沒有欄杆，上舖才有；接著是被子被翻開的聲音、床舖上挪動的聲音。

　　當上舖的先生雙腿跨出來時，Clark大力抖了一下，他當下唯一能做的動作是快速往左轉為側身把下方的青年擠到牆邊，促不及防的Jason的喉嚨被抵到最底，低聲咳了一聲。

　　Clark萬分抱歉也萬分羞愧（尤其他還能感覺到男友的呼氣在噴他的恥毛），狹窄的單人床中Jason根本無處可躲，他拍拍超人朝上的右腿示意他曲起腿，這樣至少他能縮起身子躲在腿跟棉被製造的三角形小屏障中間。

 

　　——試想有個男人在公共場合中對他男友暴露完整的下體。

　　——那個男人還是超人。

　　——不只如此因為男友的口中太溫暖，他根本軟不下去。

 

　　等上舖的先生爬下床幾乎等了一世紀，Clark的心跳快到他快用熱視線把牆壁射出兩個洞。

　　房間內接近全暗，只有門縫透進來的微光，上舖先生下來的過程很順利，他揉揉眼睛走過身邊的那張床，然後開了門、走出去、關門。

 

　　聽見關門聲的Clark跟Jason都鬆了一口氣，Clark總算把手伸進被子中，輕輕扶住男友的臉，緩慢且不捨地從他口中移出來。

　　Jason沒有因此放過對方的下半身，也沒放過那隻自己送上門來的手，他同時握上這兩個東西，一邊為超人提供舒服的套弄一邊舔咬男人骨節分明的指頭。

 

　　「拉奧……」Clark希望自己不是在做夢，也希望自己正在做夢，如果他們是在一個非常私人、非常隱密的空間交換情趣，他絕對會非常享受的。

 

　　喀咖，門又開了，Clark再次繃緊神經；喀咖，門又關了，Jason還含著Clark的小拇指。

　　他們靜置了幾秒鐘，等上舖的男人回到上舖、躺下、蓋好被子，Jason才放開他的雙手跟嘴唇，半點聲音也沒發出地爬到超人面前。

 

　　Jason跟Clark不一樣，他只是一個尋常不過的普通人類，他沒辦法透過面被透過黑暗準確地看見Clark的臉，無論他在超人的下半身幹了什麼，他都看不見他男友的表情跟反應，但當Jason來到Clark面前抱怨上舖室友沒用的膀胱之前，就先看到Clark紅透的臉頰跟眼鏡底下深邃的藍眼睛。

　　Jason以為自己是第一次看到超人用這麼熱烈的眼神看著自己，其實不是，意識到對方也非常想要來個刺激的一晚，青年湊近了男人。

　　『我說的仍然算數。』他用唇語說。

　　『……哪一句？』Clark邊喘氣邊問。

　　『什麼都阻止不了我那句。』

　　Clark點點頭，接著用吻表達他的同意，如果情況允許，他一點也不想辜負Jason的熱情……

 

×

 

　　無奈情況就是不允許。

 

　　Clark往Jason的床看過去，天亮了，青年掛著黑眼圈，沒睡，憤憤不平。

 

　　這個晚上每個人都起床上了一遍廁所，更正，Clark對面那張床的室友似乎是吃壞了肚子，一整晚都在上廁所，再更正，Jason跟Clark沒去，因為他們尿道裡裝的東西不是尿液。

　　第三個人上廁所回來之後Jason總算忍不住跳下床，衝去他的櫃子拿出他的槍，揚言要給每個人一發麻醉藥，就算他們尿床也要讓他們睡到天亮，可是他組槍的速度始終沒有超人拆槍的速度快。

 

　　Jason真的沒想到上天會派 **一整個房間的人** 阻止他跟Clark做愛——或一切都是Bruce的陰謀！他為自己的黑眼圈感到不值！

　　6個室友起床出去、回來就等於打擾他們12次！更別說有一個可憐的腸胃起來了 **不只一次** ！

　　6個室友上廁所上好上滿，根本沒體諒到房間中有兩個人只是想好好打一炮！

 

　　「我恨這裡。」室友鬧鐘響的時候Jason喃喃唸著，媽的連早上都不放過他。

　　一向大度的Clark想跟他說他也是。整個晚上他只記得彷彿拯救世界的緊張刺激跟Jason屁股的緊緻刺激，連自己究竟有沒有射都忘記了——插幾下就被打斷、還來不及享受就被打斷，Clark從沒遇過這麼嚴峻的做愛環境。

　　他們唯一的收穫是得知紅頭罩放棄的底限。當然這也不是什麼好收穫。

 

　　「Jay。」Clark下了床走過去，「差不多可以吃早餐了。」

　　「再等我一下。」Jason臉很臭地拿出手機開始滑。

 

　　Clark一臉擔憂頭皮發麻地看著Jason搜尋的東西，——Jason在搜尋最近可以買到安眠藥的地方！

　　Jason一點也不覺得愧疚，既然他男友不允許他給室友們一人一槍的話，下藥是最快的方法！他有絕對的自信Clark不會發現他什麼時候離席或什麼時候買了藥及什麼時候摻在室友的食物、水裡面！

　　——這是一場革命，一場他們能不能好好做！以及他能不能好好叫的革命！

 

　　「我會再去找飯店！Jason。」Clark緊張萬分，悲哀的是即使他知道男友的計畫，他也不保證自己真的能阻止對方達到目的（畢竟他連他怎麼帶槍過來都不知道）。

　　「你以為我早上沒睡覺是因為可惜嗎？我又查了一遍，沒有雙人房！也沒有單人房！」他悲憤低吼，「最可怕的是連一間普通空公寓都沒有！想買都買不到！」

　　「你是說 **買** 嗎！？」Clark不窮，可是花錢從來沒有男友（或整個蝙蝠家）迅速，突然決定要買一個公寓什麼的，根本不會出現在他的想像裡面。

　　「不然我們真的就只能在小船上玩蛋了！」說完停了下來，「噢！這個可以！！」

　　「不！！」嚇壞。

　　「你昨天早上同意的。」Jason笑了。夜晚的河道上，找個有小包廂的，讓船夫在外面靜靜地划船，他跟Clark在裡面，只有他們兩個，沒有一些爛膀胱，多麼浪漫～

 

★

 

　　即使青年旅社的早餐有多豐富，也阻止不了Jason的決心。

　　「小船或安眠藥，選一個。」

　　「好吧，好吧……」Clark最後敗下陣來，「先不論你給我的選項有沒有違法，我也想跟你獨處，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason眼睛亮一下，他沒想到超人真的會同意他荒謬的決定，「因為這是我跟你的假期，不是跟那群人的假期！！」

　　Clark笑了笑，「我也愛你，Jason。」

　　「閉嘴！」

 

　　於是今天的行程要做些更改，他們本來想包一艘威尼斯有名的貢多拉*小船，取消取消，改成在晚上的時候包一艘較大點的船，停在岸邊或前行都可以，反正他們要在那裡過夜了！

 

　　Jason帶好自己的隨身物品，原本的疲憊彷彿消失不見，他迫不及待地想要去找船夫談價碼，但才一走出門，繞過擋路的馬車，就被馬車伕給攔住了。

 

　　「幹嘛？」Jason沒好氣地瞪他，這兩天全世界都跟他有仇，到處都有Bruce安插的眼線，連走個路都要擋他路！

　　馬車伕似乎也被嚇到了，燦爛的笑臉瞬間僵住，「呃，請問是Todd先生跟Kent先生嗎？」

　　「對，我們是。」Clark親切地說，希望Jason能降下一些遇神殺神、見佛殺佛的殺氣。

　　「這裡是包爾皇宮酒店，有位Wayne先生請我們接待Todd先生與Kent先生住宿。」

　　「……」Jason皺眉，Bruce總算用他的名字 **親自** 改他們的行程了？

　　「……」Clark的反應則相反，「請等我們一下。」拍拍男友的肩膀把他帶到旁邊。

 

　　「噢，你的表情，」Clark笑著看他下垂的嘴角，「你不同意？」

　　「為什麼要同意？我們已經決定好了！」

　　「那是無可奈何的決定，Jay，」Clark仍在安撫他，「Bruce不是每天都會釋出好意。」

　　「哼，」青年冷笑，「可能是因為他找到比19.9美元更低的床位。」

　　「我們都知道那是Damian做的。」

　　「說不定這次也是，要我們退了八人房的兩人床去到十六人房的兩人床之類的。」

　　「well，或者我們可以先跟著過去，如果不喜歡房間，我們就按照原訂計畫。」

　　「……」

　　「如果你喜歡房間，我們一樣能照 **原訂計畫** 。」

　　Jason給他一個白眼，「好，如果老傢伙拖垮我們的行程，我絕對會回去揍他！不准幫他說話！」

　　Clark舉手投降，「聽你的。」

 

　　他們走回馬車邊，馬車伕替他們打開馬車的門，Jason心事重重地爬了上去，直到馬車開始行駛他的表情都沒變過。

　　昨天早上在機場Clark身邊的Jason也是這個臉，他好笑又好玩地摟著男友的腰，發現這是這一天多以來他們最能肆無忌憚摟他的地方。

　　「我優秀的男友最擅長布局，」他突然說，「跟安排行程一樣厲害。」

　　Jason回頭瞪他，他真討厭超人這麼懂他，連他正在計畫讓蝙蝠俠死得很難看都看出來了，「你也想進去局裡嗎？」

　　Clark湊過去吻了青年的臉頰，「我閉嘴。」

 

×

 

　　後來Clark全程處在驚訝到閉不了嘴的狀況下——包爾皇宮酒店真的不是青年旅社，不只如此，他們被引入的房間還是整個房間最豪華的皇家套房。

　　——他原本只求一張雙人房，連私人衛浴都不奢求。

　　——Bruce卻給他一個約莫100坪的套房！裝潢得奢華大氣的100坪套房！

　　——有客廳、有吧檯、有壁爐、有陽台、還有好幾張圓圓的桌椅跟舒適的沙發……

 

　　「……」換Clark不安了，「那個……我們住一晚要多少錢？」

　　這次也跟Clark想法相反的Jason反倒是如魚得水，在房間裡頭四處檢查，「足夠付你在大都會買房的頭期款了，Kent。」

　　「！！」

　　服務生笑著點頭，「如果有任何需要，先生們，隨時可以呼喚我。」

　　「我們能住多久？」就算跟蝙蝠俠是世界最佳拍檔，Clark也開始懷疑泡走蝙蝠俠兒子的自己，製造一堆戰損的自己，究竟何德何能？

　　「Wayne先生表示您們可以住到開心為止。」

　　「！！」

 

　　檢查完房間的Jason走過來，塞給服務生青年旅社的房卡跟一把美金當小費，「麻煩你去我們原本的房間幫我們把行李拿來，然後幫我們保管一下，直到我們找你，可以嗎？」

　　「非常樂意，先生，」服務生收好他的小費，「祝您們有個美好的假期。」

 

　　Jason關上門，陰陰的說：「好吧，我看錯老頭子了。」

　　「Jason？」Clark還驚魂未定。

　　「但他還是搞亂我今天所有的行程！所有的！」

　　「什麼意思？」

 

　　Jason轉過身，深深吸了口氣。

　　Clark緊張地退了一步。不知為什麼，Jason的態度轉變比蝙蝠俠釋出這麼大的好意還恐怖。

 

　　傍晚他們在壁爐的地上Clark對著天花板發呆，Jason枕著他的肩膀累得昏睡過去，眼角跟嘴角都保有乾涸的淚水跟唾液，全身上下找不到一塊沒有痕跡的皮膚，滿滿是Clark留下的熱情。

 

　　想想今天原本的行程全部泡湯，硬生生變成遊覽床、遊覽桌子、遊覽吧檯、遊覽沙發、遊覽浴室、最後是遊覽壁爐前的地毯……

 

　　……原來是這個意思啊……

 

　　意會過來的超人滿足地吻吻男友的額頭，小聲地笑著，但也不禁悲從中來。

 

　　——拉奧，希望這不會欠蝙蝠俠太大的人情。

 

　　Clark摟緊懷中的青年，Jason只有跟他睡的時候眉頭才不是皺著的，這也使他由衷感到光榮。

 

　　——算了，一切都值得。

 　　——情人節快樂，Jason。

 

 

-end-

 

*原文Gondola


	2. 尾聲

尾聲

 

　　一個吻才溫柔地落在青年額頭上，Jason倏地皺起眉頭，Clark以為是自己動作太大吵到他，沒想到兩秒後砰砰咚咚立體音效的敲門聲毫不客氣襲來——

 

　　有可能跟自小的習性有關，年幼的黑髮男孩得戰戰兢兢過他每一秒鐘，包含他的睡眠時間。一直到了被蝙蝠俠拾回家這個習性不減反增，於是Jason很不會認床，無論去什麼地方，只要沒有外力打擾，他都能睡到天亮，帶著強烈警覺性地。

　　Clark回想起他們剛交往的那幾個月，Jason連他翻身都會醒來，什麼動靜都逃不過他的感官，有時候還會跟他抱怨隔壁鄰居半夜喝酒太晚回家這些連超人都沒注意到的事。

　　這些年他跟Jason總算培養出一定的安全感——或說超越Jason所需的安全感——只有在Clark也在同一個空間的時候，24小時都準備炸毛的青年才會放下警戒心好好睡覺，也總算治癒了他們義警不可避免的黑眼圈跟降低爆肝風險。

 

　　於是當房門被惡意敲響時，Clark最先做的事情是在Jason真的醒來以前將他摟緊，像個母親一樣摀住好不容易睡著嬰兒的耳朵，努力不讓他聽見實質的吵雜聲。

 

　　Clark透過木門板看出去，沒看到東西，但是砰砰砰的聲音又來了，門板還在振動。Clark往下挪了視線，一個頂著理直氣壯表情的男孩用討債的氣勢敲著門。

 

　　拉奧啊……Clark還寧可他是來討債的，那偏偏是Damian Wayne……

 

　　砰砰砰！

 

　　Jason在第四次敲門聲響起時扭扭身體，發出細微的咕噥聲，「Clark……」

　　「我……」Clark吞了口口水，「我能解決……」他四處尋找他們開始脫衣時就不知道丟去哪的手機，很快地打了個電話就穿上浴袍，迎接第五個敲門聲。

 

　　「嘿，Damian。」Clark開了一半的門。

　　「>tt<」男孩一見到他就發出不悅的嘖聲，「Todd在哪？」

　　「在房間裡。」

　　Damian沒有等超人放行，就往男人的腿邊空隙擠過去，Clark見狀快速地擋住他。

 

　　「Jason剛睡著而已。」

　　Damian抬高他那張小臉凝視高他許多的超人，散發出一股毫無畏懼的霸氣——這正是Clark頭痛的地方，他從沒看過羅賓害怕，即使是面對超人。

 

　　男孩雙手環胸，用鼻子哼了一聲，「除非你殺了Todd，否則你沒道理不讓我進去。」

　　「……呃，我……」本來Clark想否定，男孩一副就是找理由進去，這個理由讓他不禁想起青年睡著前曾被他懸空壓在牆上，大聲哭喊著他真的要死了……

　　——這麼說他確實殺了Jason幾次，用地心引力之類的……

 

　　趁超人一個不注意，Damian還是想闖入，可惜他還是被男人擋了下來，「你臉紅什麼？超人？」

　　「嗯……」Clark深吸了一口氣，沒有正面回應，「Damian，抱歉，Jason現在不方便見客。」

　　「你果然殺了他？」

　　Clark又深深吸了一口氣，這次想起的是Jason的要死了後面接的是別停不准停誰他媽要你停下來！——他不能再對這個關鍵字起反應了！

 

　　Clark蹲下身，拿下他的眼鏡，希望眼前的男孩了解到他名義上的養兄真的在休息。

　　Damian沒在怕的，就算Clark用超人的臉面對他，他也只會認為這是氪星人的挑釁！

 

　　「我不可能殺了Jason，Damian。」

　　「我見到Todd就會相信你，超人。」

　　「……」Clark這次沒吸氣了，只好拍拍男孩的肩膀，輕輕地說：「對不起，Damian——那就麻煩你了，Barry。」

 

×

 

　　遲遲等不到超人回來的青年最終還是醒來了，Jason不想自誇他的警覺性，因為它總是讓他無法好好睡覺又不能沒有它，就連現在他都還能感覺到某股準備爆發的攻擊潛伏在周圍。

 

　　Jason在地毯上坐起來，他的角度剛好能從單人沙發邊看到Clark蹲著的背影，他的前方是個不高的男孩。

 

　　「是誰？Clark？」

 

　　下一秒鐘——不，根本不到一秒——Clark的頭髮像被強風大力吹動，而他眼前的男孩在那個瞬間就消失得無影無蹤！

　　Jason整個醒了過來，抓住毯子包裹住下半身，努力想撐起他酸澀的大腿。

 

　　「Jason？」

　　「……」

　　Clark跟他四目相望，表情看上去有那麼點尷尬，他的手在背後默默關上門，連眼鏡都來不及戴上。

 

　　「誰來了？」

　　「呃……」Clark的心臟心虛的砰砰跳，「是……Damian……」

　　「！！」Jason的眼睛亮了，「他去哪了？」

　　「我……麻煩閃電俠……」Clark垮下他的肩膀，「把他送回家了……」

　　「！！」Jason的眼睛更亮了，「哈！」大笑一聲，「你學壞了！超人！」

　　「Jay。」Clark摀住臉，「我真的不想他打擾你睡覺。」

　　Jason笑得倒回地上，「你完蛋了，Damian會用他這輩子來追殺你～」

　　Clark走回地毯邊，有點頹喪地坐到沙發裡，他不只欠Bruce，還不知感恩地把他親生兒子送走……或嚴格來說是趕走，「我能想像得到 **他們** 準備用什麼方式追殺我。」

　　Jason清脆的笑聲沒有停下來，他當然知道超人所謂的『他們』是指誰跟誰，「你絕對有沒想到的地方。」Jason抬起小腿，用腳掌輕輕摩挲男人的小腿，「你不如再來 **殺** 我幾次～」

　　「……」絕望。

　　「來吧，Clark，」Jason掀開他的毯子，「我有點冷～」

 

　　Clark把眼鏡放到一邊，Jason半裸的身體在向他招手。

　　超人垮下肩膀，他沒辦法拒絕這個，隨即便落到地毯上，輕輕覆蓋他的男友。

 

　　「關於Damian……」才開口說話，Jason就摀住他的口。

　　「我不會讓你自己應付他們，超人，條件是你應付完我之前，都不準提他們任何一個人。」

 

　　Clark吻吻男友的手心，把頭埋到Jason頸邊攝取他缺失的能量，「我喜歡你拐彎抹角說只准想你。」

　　「你再這麼聰明的話我就直接叫他們來了。」

　　Clark倒抽一口氣，「拜託別——」一個有計劃的蝙蝠加一個有計劃的羅賓已經很麻煩了，一個有計畫的蝙蝠加 **兩個** 有計畫的羅賓大概能直接把他送上火刑場……

 

　　Jason心情很好地摟住男人的肩膀，仰高他的下顎露出佈滿吻痕的脖子，「那你該怎麼做呢？Kent？」

　　Clark的嘴唇拂過青年的唇角，Jason眨眨他明亮的綠色眼睛。

 

　　「只好讓你沒空打電話？」這樣回答還會太聰明嗎？

　　「正確解答。」Jason咯咯笑了出來，主動送上自己濕溽的吻。

 

 

-end-

 


End file.
